Vampire's Sky
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: Hibari met Tsuna when he was a child. He saved him from a nomad vampire trying to eat him. He knew he was his mate but couldn't be with him just yet. Vongola don't know. He makes monthly trips to see him and has eyes watching him. What bad could happen? 1827/AU/YAOI Vampire Fic. LEMONS


**Disclaimer: t(-_-t)**

**Author's Note: **First time to write a vampire fic.. Don't kill me!

**YAOI/ OOC/ AU/ OCs/ Vamp!fic inspired by the 'crappy' film. Seriously**

**As usual 1827 pairing.. here we go.**

**Need beta T-T**

Okay first, **CEDEF and Vongola are entirely different with each other**. Vongola is a vampire coven while CEDEF is like the security group. So do not be confused.

**Warning: LEMONS!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Vampire's Sky**

_Hibari met Tsuna when he was a child. He saved him from a nomad vampire trying to eat him. He knew he was his mate but couldn't be with him just yet. Vongola don't know. He makes monthly trips to see him and has eyes watching him. What bad could happen?_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Hibari's POV**

I was sitting in the Vongola living room in Sicily, Italy. It was rainy and cloudy out, nothing out of the normal. It was night time and you couldn't even see the stars. The mated ones were all separated with the respective mate in their bedroom, Giotto and Alaude were more respectable and didn't really let anyone else hear what was going on. Daemon and Lampo though, probably let the whole town know what they were doing. Knuckle and Asari, were my best friends in this house and very much in love.

They saved me from the life I lived. They found me one night while I was out hunting and told me I could live another way. Giotto's visions showed me living with them and who was I to tell by Savings Sidekick" a psychic he was wrong? Alaude and I had a strange relationship, he was my brother in every sense of the word but he wanted more information than I was willing to give. He tried to use his telepathy to get what he was curious about and I found it to be an invasion of my privacy, if and when I wanted to share that information I would. I knew I was a monster, I didn't need them to point that out to me. I didn't need the people I had come to care about to pity me. I had lived in this family for over fifty years and still I felt like an outsider sometimes.

I couldn't blame them though, the Southern Wars were hell, in the literal sense. I will forever be grateful for my friends, Aido and Shiki.. I let them escape together before my mistress Shizuka wanted me to kill Shiki. Aido begged me for days before we actually knew it was going to happen. He says he doesn't have a skill, it was just logical, but I don't believe him. He tends to know lots of things before they are going to happen. So I let them go, and I was punished severely.

A few months later though, they came back and got me out. That's why I had them watching over the most important…

I stopped my thoughts as I saw Alaude coming down the steps, "Hibari, why won't you just share with us? You said the most important….most important what brother? You can tell me."

I was about to answer him when a knock at the door surprised both of us. Alaude went and answered it as I sat contemplating whether or not to tell Alaude about….that.

I heard his voice and thought I was hallucinating, "I need to speak with Major Kyoya Hibari. Now." He demanded.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Alaude asked.

"N-None of your business. Find me the Major. NOW." He was scared, I could feel the fear coming off of him.

"Okay then, let's go get him. He's just in the living room." Alaude ushered him in here and I just stayed locked in place.

He saw me and started running, "Oh Hibari!" and jumped into my arms and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck.

" Herbivore, what are you doing here?" I asked placing kisses on the side of his head.

"Something's happened Hibari….well…..lots of things actually. Maybe we could have a little privacy?" he said eyeing Alaude.

"No way brother, what is this human doing here." He was frustrated and I wanted to know why.

"Do you think you could stop it?" Tsuna asked him.

"Stop what?" He said innocently.

"Trying to use your power on me, it's annoying." he glared at him and I growled.

"Dammit Hibari tell me who he is!" he nearly roared. My anger was fueling his and it wasn't a good combination.

"He's his mate." We heard Giotto's voice ring out, "This is what you do once a month isn't it Hibari?"

I just nodded my head and pulled Tsuna closer to me. "Hibari please I need to talk to you." he whispered.

"Tsuna they are my family. It's okay to share with them." I said pushing a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

"Okay. I guess it will be better. Because you are going to be mad and they can hold you back." He shrugged.

I called the family down and introduced them to Tsuna. "You guys, this is Tsuna Sawada. He is my mate and has been since he was eight years old. I found him when that nomad Mukuro tried to feed from him in Kokuyo. It was when I went to go see Aido and Shiki and I protected him. I knew then he was my mate. I have been to see him once a month for the last decade." I paused letting them all take it in.

"This is why we moved to Sicily." Giotto whispered. "Tsuna's father is the CEDEF advisor."

"You guys know my dad?" Tsuna asked and then giggled.

Everyone nodded and waited for me to continue but I didn't really have much else to say. "When I can't be with Tsuna, I have Aido and Shiki watching over him. His mother is…..sorry Herbivore, but she's an idiot that doesn't really pay much attention. So I have them watching him." I looked at Tsuna and he knew what I wanted.

He sighed, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Tsuna you just came to our house at 3 in the morning and you're human. I think I would like to know what's wrong with my mate." I growled to him.

He dropped his eyes to the ground and rolled up the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt what I saw made me see red. It was a vampire bite mark, but overlapping with the different people, there were at least 7 different indentations. "Who did this Tsuna? Where are Aido and Shiki? Why aren't they with you?" I demanded.

"Hibari-san, these….vampires came to town and caught your scent in my room and on me and…well….they basically were using me as a blood farm. They had friends who had friends and so on. You haven't been to see me in almost six months Hibari-san. So the visits got more frequent. Aido and Shiki went away, I don't know why or where, but they showed up last night at my house and told me to pack and bag and to get to you. They would handle everything else." He rushed out the last part because he knew I would be pissed at them.

I hadn't realized it had been six months since I had seen him last. No wonder I had been in a nasty foul mood with everyone. The last time I was in Namimori to see him, I wanted to fully mate with him. My need to take him was getting stronger the older and more beautiful he got. I wanted to mark him, marry him. Everything to prove he was mine.

"Dammit, I said to stop trying to use your power on me. Now stop!" Tsuna yelled. I turned and growled at whoever was antagonizing my mate.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, it's just habit." Alaude whispered and he was remorseful and for that he was lucky.

Knuckle the forever scientist and priest looked at Tsuna, "How do you know he is trying to use his power Tsuna?"

He looked at me then back to Knuckle and back at me again and stared into my eyes, "The one man that comes, he says that…..there has been small amounts of venom pushed into me with each bite that is allowing my skill to expand. He calls me a shield. I can feel when something is trying to get in. It doesn't hurt…it's just…annoying. Like a humming."

I roared out in anguish and ran out into the trees to smash them. I felt someone coming up behind me and crouched down, "Easy Hibari, it's just me and Giotto." Alaude called.

I slammed another tree and sat down on a large boulder, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah Hibari he's fine. Knuckle is trying to get him to go to bed, but he says he has to wait for you." Giotto said he was also feeling frustrated.

"You can't see him can you?" I inquired.

"No, that's why I didn't know what you had been doing. I always thought it was Aido blocking me. You said he was strange so I figured he knew how to block me. I'm trying to get a look at who these people are that have been hurting him Hibari, but I just can't. I'm so sorry." He bowed him head and sniffled. "I think he's going to be my friend." He whispered with a small smile and he started to feel a bit optimistic.

"I bet he would like that." I placed a hand on him shoulder and gave my brother a nod, "I'm heading back. Thanks guys."

I ran back to the house and found my mate sitting on the couch with Lampo playing some video game, "Hibari." He whispered without even turning around. I loved how he just knew when I would walk into a room, or if I was near. He said his heart sped up and he got butterflies in him stomach. I remember trying to get that information out of him, he blushed a deep red and was so embarrassed.

"Come on herbivore, you need to sleep. You are exhausted." I picked him up and carried him to my room.

"This is very you Kyoya." He said examining my room.

"I was wondering why you were calling me Hibari down there." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I w-wasn't sure if you w-wanted your f-family to know your n- nickname." He giggled and went to my drawers and found a t shirt to wear to bed.

"Tsuna, Herbivore, go into that bathroom and change, please. I really…really….don't know how much longer I can hold back with you." I almost begged. Me deadly Major of the South was begging an eighteen year old human boy.

"Sorry Kyoya." He came over and stood on him tip toes and kissed the corner of my mouth. "I'll be right back." And he disappeared into the bedroom.

I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed. He was going to kill me. I knew I loved him, he was my mate after all. But what I couldn't wrap my mind around was why he wanted me around. For the first few years I visited him in Namimori, we would meet at the library. He would sit in a comfy chair and read for hours on end. He mother never came and checked on him or walked him there. He was all alone in the big city.

By ten years old he was cooking full meals for himself and him mother and cleaning the house. It was like he is the mother and not the child. He started to realize I hadn't aged when he reached twelve and that's when I decided to tell him everything. I told him who I was and what I had done. Aido wanted to kill me, he said he wasn't old enough to understand. He said that no human teenage boy would take to our lives well. But Tsuna surprised him, when they met and he went up and hugged him and thanked him for saving me. I didn't tell him about the Vongola's I don't know why I didn't. I guess for the same reason I never told them about him. Even though I still wasn't sure what that reason was. Aido loved Tsuna like a brother and I wondered what could have taken him away that would leave him in danger. I wanted to kill him, but I needed the story first.

I was pulled out of all my thoughts to see Tsuna leaned against the bathroom doorway just looking at me with tears in him eyes. "What is it Herbivore?"

"I thought…..They said….." he cried and sank to the ground. I ran over and pulled him up and laid us down on the bed.

"Tsuna Herbivore, tell me…please." I kissed him forehead and him cheeks.

"I thought you weren't coming back. That you didn't love me anymore. They said if you hadn't come back by now that you wouldn't ever come and that you didn't care." He cried into my chest. "Then Aido and Shiki were gone and…..I was so alone. Mom's getting married. I was just…alone."

I hadn't realized I was hurting my mate and I was so angry with myself. He was alone, even though I still didn't know why, but he was. Tsuna ended up crying himself to sleep not allowing me to make him negative thoughts go away. I wanted to tell him that I loved him so much that I was scared I was going to hurt him. I needed him and now that he was here with me, I don't think I could let him go back to those monthly visits. I needed him always.

Giotto popped him head into my room and whispered, "Is he asleep? We wanted to talk but we were waiting until he was out."

I nodded and disentangled myself from Tsuna and gave him a kiss on the head and whispered an "I love you" to him. I walked at human pace down to the living room and awaited the firing squad.

I sat down and waved my hand at them to get on with it. "Hibari, I am very disappointed in you. I thought we were your family. Why wouldn't you tell us about your mate? Do you not trust us?" Knuckle asked.

"I'm sorry Knuckle, really I don't know why I didn't tell you. Just as I never told Tsuna about you guys. I just…don't know." I replied.

"But he knows about Aido and Shiki? You trusted them to protect him and now he's been hurt. He could have been here the whole time. We could have protected him." I was surprised to hear this from Lampo, he hated humans.

"Lampo, I can't say anything else besides I'm sorry. What do you want from me?" I growled out.

"Hibari maybe you should…try calling Aido and Shiki." Giotto suggested.

He was right. I needed to speak with them but I wasn't sure I could do it without wanted to murder him. Giotto handed me the phone and I dialed the familiar number.

"Um…Hey Major." Aido replied cautiously.

"Wanna tell me why my mate just showed up in Vongola Manor covered in vampire bites Aido?"

"So he's there? And safe?" Shiki said in the background.

"Why do you care? Where have ya'll been? I trusted you to take care of him!" I yelled back.

"Man, I'm sorry. We had to…..Dammit. We'll be there in the afternoon. Gotta clear up some stuff here. I wanna see dame-Tsuna too. So we'll all talk together." he finished and hung up. Bastard hung up on me.

"Nufufufu..Well that was productive." Daemon muttered.

Giotto had been quite throughout since Tsuna had arrived. He was contemplative and worried, "What is it Giotto?"

"Um…Tsuna….will he be staying here or going back to Namimori?" he asked.

"He's staying here. Maybe…..maybe he could move with him father. He said him mother was remarrying. So this could be a 'trip' he took to ask him about it. We can go do that tomorrow before Aido and Shiki get here." It was a good idea. He could be in the same town, go to the same school. When we moved here I had Giotto put me in the same year Tsuna was so that we would be done at the same time. We were getting ready to start our senior year. Daemon and Lampo had already 'graduated' again so they were 'going off to college.'

We sat around for a while longer and they all asked me questions about Tsuna. What he liked and disliked, the things he was passionate about. Giotto nearly fell out of him chair when he learned that Tsuna hated shopping. Alaude though, loved the fact that he liked classic novels and music. He had told me once that it calmed him down. If he was anxious or nervous he could put on the classical music and he would calm right down. Alaude suggested that maybe he could teach him some on his piano.

Alaude was never good at making friends. He and Lampo didn't get along until he found Daemon and Daemon's attitude was not up to Alaude's Victorian ideals. Somehow though, we understood each other. Except for the whole privacy thing. He was excited to make a new friend as was everyone else in the house. Giotto was excited to spoil someone else and Knuckle wanted to work more with him shield. I had to admit I was curious about it too. I wondered what else he could do with it besides block skills.

Tsuna came down the stairs around eleven in just my shirt and Daemon let out a wolf whistle. I growled and carried my mate upstairs and waited for him to put some clothes on."Tsuna what were you thinking?"

"I forgot. I wasn't really awake. You know I'm not awake until I have coffee. I was on the hunt." He giggled at him own little joke.

"Herbivore you cant go walking around like that. I'm gonna end up killing someone." I warned.

"Alright Kyoya….I'm sorry." He looked down, "Umm….what are you gonna do with me?"

I gave him a smirk, the one he liked and whispered in him ear, "There are plenty of things I'm gonna do with you doll."

He shivered and him lust skyrocketed. "Go get my coffee Major. I'm gonna shower and put some clothes on." He shooed me out of the bedroom and I let out a laugh.

I went to get Tsuna's coffee from the diner in town. It was the weekend so some of the students we went to school with were also eating at the small diner. They all just stared and didn't even try to cover it up. They had open mouths and looked like a deer caught in headlights. I found it humorous. I heard the whispers as I was leaving about how 'hot and 'yummy' I was. Tsuna was probably going to kill these boys. As I was driving out of the lot, I saw Sawada Iemitsu's cruiser pulling in. It wasn't a secret that the man couldn't cook to save his life, I think that Tsuna moving in with him would be good all around.

I was only gone for fifteen minutes so when I returned Tsuna was just getting out of the shower. I stayed downstairs so I wasn't tempted to do naughty things to him like I wanted. I heard him come out of the bedroom and when he came down the stairs Daemon found it necessary to say, "Hey Tsuna, nice stems."

"What decade are you from? You do realize it's 2012 right? Who says that?" he said not skipping a beat. Lampo hit him upside the head and Tsuna giggled.

"Tsuna here's your coffee….I thought I could…introduce you officially to everyone. So you know who everyone is. I saw your dad at the diner, we can stop by and see him this afternoon after his shift, if you want." Then I realized he didn't know what I was talking about. "We um thought that since your mom was getting remarried that you could…..maybe move up here with your dad. That way we could protect you and you and I would be closer to each other."

Tsuna nodded and said, "Okay so I know this one is Alaude, he has the hair. I would assume his mate is this bouncy one here, Giotto…..the melon-head is Daemon because I keep hearing him get yelled at. I know that Lampo is his mate. Knuckle is the priest and his mate is Asari? Right?"

"Wow Herbivore you are good. I thought maybe we could hang out. They all asked about you while you were sleeping so maybe you could ask about them and we could all just..spend some time together." I reached over and grabbed him hand and placed a kiss on the top.

"Hibari, nufufufu~, how can you of all vampires not want to eat him? he smells amazing, and when you got him all hot early…..wow." Daemon said letting his eyes roll back in his head. I let go of Tsuna and was growling in his face.

Tsuna was shocked. That was all he was feeling, "What do you mean of all vampires?" he whispered.

"Tsuna, you know who he is right? Plus he's the last one to get on this diet of ours and he slips from time to time. I was just curious." Daemon said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hibari can't hurt me." He said firmly. "It's not possible. I've cut myself before and he's put in the stitches, what are you people talking about? He has the strongest willpower."

Knuckle decided to change the subject, "Hibari, does the Vendici know about him?"

"You mean Bermuda? Oh yeah. That Mokuro guy, went and tried to tattle tale on Hibari. He came and saw me and checks on me once a year. Usually Chrome and Chikusa come to say hi and stuff." Tsuna replied with a smile. I knew he and Chrome got along no matter how strange that sounded.

I felt the emotions of the room. Most of them were hurt. I had spoken to vampire royalty and not told my own family about my mate. I was a horrible person. Tsuna looked around the room, "What's wrong?"

'They are just upset Herbivore. Don't worry about it." I said with a small kiss.

"I'm sorry you guys, but it's not like he told me about you guys either. I knew he was with a coven, but I didn't know about you guys. I always wondered why he didn't just stay with Aido and Shiki to be close." He said felling a little sad. I knew he missed me and once a month wasn't enough. As he got older him longing and need for me grew exponentially.

Giotto decided to change the subject, "Tsuna do you think you could tell us about the people that hurt you?"

Tsuna took a deep breath, "Um…well….at first there were only three. Two men and a red haired man. The first man had a long blonde pony tail and he was mated with the red haired man. Then there was another man, he had fair skin and silver locks. He brought his mate with him and his brother. He spoke French. I know that, but I didn't understand any of it."

"Tsuna that is only five people and I counted at least seven. Who were they?" I demanded.

"Mukuro came back and he brought his mate." He whispered.

Alaude was freaking out. I could feel it. "Tsuna…..what did the French speaking man's mate and brother look like?"

"Umm…they were very pretty. One had brownish hair and the other silver. Why?" he answered.

"Dammit." He yelled and stood up and smashed the chair he was sitting it. "Kuran just mated with a man, Zero a few months ago."

"You mean to tell me the Kiryu brothers are in on this?" Lampo asked.

"Well probably not Ichiru, he's the normal one." Giotto replied.

"Okay so we have Mukuro, his mate, Kuran, Zero, and Ichiru. Tsuna, do you remember the blonde man's name or the red haired man?" I asked softly.

"It's Enma and Gamma, Major." I heard Aido's voice ring out from the doorway. "Hey Tsuna-chan." He took a step towards him and I stepped in the way.

I went up to him and punched him square in the mouth, "If you cared one bit about him, you would have stayed to watch him and this wouldn't have happened. What was so important?"

"There was a bounty on our heads Major. Someone wants us and I was trying to figure out who. I thought if I could take them out then we wouldn't have to worry and I thought that you would be taking Tsuna away from where he was soon, so he would have been okay." He replied sheepishly.

"Stay away. I don't trust you yet." I grabbed Tsuna and ran up to my room.

"Kyoya….I'm fine." He said putting a hand in my hair to calm me down.

"Tsuna, I just…I want to kill someone for hurting you."

"Well I'm fine okay. Let's get ready to go see my dad and then we'll deal with all this okay?" I nodded my head and we got ready to go to his father. I drove us to the small homey like house and opened the door for him and we knocked.

"Tsuna? What are you doing here? And with Kyoya Hibari?" Iemitsu asked from the door. Tsuna gave me a look and then recovered.

"Um…Dad….can we come inside?" he asked.

"Oh sure kid." He showed us inside and gave Tsuna an awkward hug.

"Dad…Mom's getting remarried and….well I want to move up here." He blurted out really fast.

"You want to leave bright and sunny Namimori to move to dreary Vongola Manor?" he asked with suspicion. "And how does Hibari Kyoya fit into this?"

"Um well I know his….cousin. In Namimori. And he came to visit and said he knew you. I asked him to pick me up at the airport so I could surprise you." He lied. I think he was going to say brother but since I had a different last name here he changed it up.

"And are you two, dating?" he strangled to get out.

He looked at me and I looked at him, "Um sir, I wanted to ask permission to see Tsuna before I started anything with him." Tsuna surpressed a giggle and the advisor looked like he wanted to pass out. I sent him some calming vibes and he loosened up.

"Well, you are a good kid. I just…..don't want your life to be all about him Tsuna." He eyed him and I didn't like him telling him what to do.

"Dad it's not just him. I met the whole family and I love all of them." And that was true. He did love my whole family and I'd have to share that information with them when we returned.

"Okay kid. You can move with me. I'll see what needs to be done for school and we'll update your room. I'm actually really happy you are coming." He was happy. I almost felt bad that I would be stealing his daughter away ninety percent of the time.

"Thanks Dad." He said and gave him a big hug.

We talked for a little while when Tsuna said he had a flight to catch early in the morning, which was a lie, and wanted to head back to our house and crash but that he would be back in a few days to move in. We could still be together but I'd have to keep him out of the public's eye.

Giotto and Alaude were playing a game of chess when we walked into the house. Giotto playfully growled and glared at Tsuna. I guess he lost all his visions. "Giotto do you want me to move it?"

"You can do that?" he asked excitedly.

"Wait will mine work too?" Alaude asked just as excited.

"No Alaude. Sorry. You're not getting inside my head." He pouted, "But Giotto I can move it for you. I know the difference between a threat and a non threat and yours isn't a threat so I can let you in." he smirked and gave Giotto a hug. "I moved it for Hibari, didn't you wonder why he could use his on me but no one else could?"

I was glad he didn't block me. But it scared me to know that he could. If he was angry or scared and didn't want me to know he could block me. I didn't like that one little bit.

Giotto sat and I guess let him visions catch up or something. He was glazed over for hours watching visions of Tsuna and the family. Aido and Shiki decided to go to a hotel until I cooled off. When Giotto came out of his vision haze, Tsuna poked his shoulder raised an eyebrow and they had a silent conversation.

"Oh my Knuckle!" Giotto squealed. Tsuna giggled and Alaude and I looked really confused because we were. Giotto continued though, "Come on Tsuna. I totally know what you are looking for. I didn't know why I got it when I did but now I do." He was talking in circles and that drove us all nuts. Tsuna gave me a kiss and whispered in my ear, "Meet me in the bedroom in twenty minutes."

I gulped and nodded. When they went upstairs I looked at Alaude for help. "I don't know Hibari, he sings Barbie Boy when he doesn't want me to know."

"I'm scared to be with him. He's human and a virgin and I want to…" I was frustrated so I threw my hands in my hair.

" Giotto and I were virgins too you know. Two fumbling vampire virgins." He was trying to make me laugh. "You did tell him about Shizuka, right?"

"Yeah I told him. He knows I'm not pure like him but I want it to be perfect." I sighed.

"Giotto says it will be perfect because it will be you. He is himself to you as a skill. Now I have to go kick Daemon and Lampo out. Giotto and I are going to head out on a hunt. Go and have fun." He patted my shoulder and left me on my own. I went up to the bedroom and laid on the bed with my hand covering my face. I wasn't breathing but I heard the door open and then I sat up and when I did I was in total shock.

"Kyoya, now I know you have been trying to stop yourself, but don't. I'm yours. I've always been yours and I'll always be yours. So take me and make me yours fully. Please. If you reject me, you'll break my heart." He whispered.

I looked him over and he was in a short sexy black robe and he had untied it while he was talking. Under it he had on a set of blood red boxer. The ones that hugged him little butt so nicely and let the bottom of him cheeks stick out. His bare chest pushing his nipples up even more than usual and I just wanted to latch my mouth to them.

He shifted on him feet nervously. "K-Kyoya?"

I held my hand out to him, "Tsuna, herbivore, I love you." He grabbed my hand and I pulled him close to me. "I have loved you since I met you." I pushed the robe down off him shoulders and it caught on him elbows. I placed kisses along him shoulders and up the base of him neck. He moaned out and then tried to cover him mouth.

"The others are gone for the night Tsuna." I whispered but never took my mouth away from him body.

"Kyoya," he moaned, "please."

We had kissed and semi explored before, but we'd never brought each other to release. I know I had a lot of self release after spending time with him. I pinched his left nipple and squeezed his butt cheek. He let out a loud wanton moan and his legs started shaking. He was pushing out so much lust and desire and need, my knees started to feel weak. I pushed the robe down to the floor and laid him down on the bed. "Tsuna, are you okay?"

"Perfect." He replied.

"You tell me when you want to stop okay?"

"I don't want to stop Kyoya." He rolled him hips into mine and I let out a moan of my own.

Tsuna's eyes about bugged out of him head, "K-Kyoya?"

"It was a good noise Tsuna." I kissed him with everything I had and he reached him hands up to take off my shirt but I stopped him and pushed his hands down to my pants. He pushed them down to my ankles and I kicked them off. He reached his hand under my shirt again and I grabbed it to stop him. "Kyoya it's okay. Remember I know and I love you for it." He placed his own set of kisses on my shoulders where my scars from the Wars were cluttered the most. My shirt was still on but he was trying to tell me he didn't disgust me and he actually felt proud of me.

"Please Kyoya." He reached to the hem again and I didn't stop him this time. When he took it off and sat up and pushed me so he could sit on top of me. He kissed all over my bare chest and along every scar he could. His kisses trailed down my arms, across my shoulders, my collar bone, even up my neck and to the one on my eye. i was almost in a frenzy with how much I wanted him. Our combined lust and desire and love were driving me insane. I needed him. His kisses made their way back down and then I noticed he wasn't just kissing my scars, he when further down and licked the v shape of my hips. He had pushed himself between my knees and took my length in his mouth. I was surprised at first. As he took me closer and closer to the edge I was letting out strings of curse words and gripping his hair. I felt horrible that he was doing this, but I didn't want it to stop. I reached my climax and Tsuna sucked all my seed greedily.

"Tsuna, where the fuck did you learn how to do that?" I was angry. He shouldn't be that good.

"Cosmo, Kyoya. Lots of tips." He giggled.

I mock growled at him and flipped us over so he was under me. It was time to repay the favor. I followed the same path he had with the kisses and then when I reached him hot center I kissed along his thighs and just inhaled the aroma of his arousal. I nibbled on his thighs once more before diving into him center like a starving man at a buffet. It was a horrible metaphor, but that's how I felt. He was so wet and I just wanted to lick up all his juices. He kept calling out "Oh God." So I stopped.

"Herbivore, I'm not God. My name is Hibari." I smirked and resumed my position and then I heard him scream my name as he finally let go and released. I lapped up his release on my tongue to savor them just a moment.

I climbed up between him legs and positioned myself at his puckered hole. I didn't enter him, but I waited. He was blissed out and had a small smile on his face. "Tsuna are you okay?"

"Oh geez Kyoya I am amazing." he giggled.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked testing his emotions, that's when he freaked. He didn't want to stop.

"No I said to make me yours and that's what we are going to do. Can I ask you something?" he was embarrassed and nervous.

"Anything Tsuna." I let my hands rub on his thighs, I had to constantly be touching him.

"Are you going to mark me?" he whispered.

"Do you want me to?" I answered.

He nodded and pointed to him heart. "There?" I asked. And he nodded again. "I love you Kyoya. So make me yours."

I entered him slowly and reached his sweet spot and sent him only happy emotions. I took in all his pain for myself and let out a whimper. When I was fully inside him I thought I would be the first vampire to pass out.

"Tsuna herbivore, you feel so fucking amazing." I growled out with clenched teeth.

"Oh Kyoya, harder please. You're not going to hurt me." He knew I was holding back, I wanted to just pound into him so hard, but his human body couldn't take that.

I thrust a little harder and heard him moans get louder as a result so I kept trying harder and harder just to test and see how far I could go with him. I never felt any pain from him all he felt was pleasure. When I tried to go even harder than I was I instantly found my own climax so I pumped his hardened length and he followed right after me. As he was experiencing bliss. I bit into the spot he pointed to and let out a loud "Mine" and started thrusting again. I only last for two minutes after that before I found a second release and my mate was coming undone underneath me.

I removed myself from him and got a washcloth to clean up the blood and other bodily fluids. When I came back from the bathroom Tsuna was tracing the scar on him arm. "Do they smell like the others that bit me?" He asked.

"It's hard to distinguish them but I know it's not my scent." I replied glumly.

"It bothers you?" he asked. "If you bit into it, would you cover all those scents?"

"Um…yes I guess it would, why are you asking?" I didn't want to bite him again tonight. He tasted better than anything I had ever tasted in my whole vampire life.

"Please? I know you hate it. I don't like having the mark of another on me. I'm yours." When he said 'yours' I couldn't help myself and without any warning I bit into the mark and covered it up, but as I did with him mating mark, I didn't release any venom.

"You are mine Herbivore and no one is going to take you from me." I assured him and he fell into a deep sleep, but not before whispering, "love you Kyoya."

I laid with my mate for the night and pulled out my phone to call Aido. I told him we could talk in the morning and we were going to end these fucks that thought they could touch my mate. It may not be this week or this month, soon I would be the one to end them, one by one.

**Chapter end**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN:** so you've noticed that this is some kind of Twilight, Vampire Knight and KHR roll into one! Yeah, just like an instant coffee 3 in 1.

Hope you'll like the chapter 1.


End file.
